justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:PAN MILSAT
Map Can someone get a better Map? The current one is not helpful at all. It should show more of Panau, so a new player could find it easer. But then again, most other articles don't have a map picture, unless there's something very unusual about the location, so is that picture even needed? GMRE (talk) 19:35, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed, coordinates should be enough. Mauritsio (talk) 21:32, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::It's one of the easiest settlements to locate anyway, so I don't think it's neccessary. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 11:38, November 1, 2013 (UTC)) :::Agreed with everyone else, you can find the general location with the co-ords, and the location stands out anyway so it showuld be easy to find from there.Speeddaemon (talk) 12:14, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Map removed. GMRE (talk) 16:37, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Radio telescope? I think this may be a radio telescope Radio telescope - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia like the puerto rico one. Speeddaemon (talk) 19:35, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :That would be obvious, but there's a mission where it was said that the military somehow uses it to spy on the surrounding area. GMRE (talk) 16:27, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Improvement This base is a reference to a fictional base in 1995 James Bond movie "Goldeneye". In the movie the base was at first a lake and the giant dish was revealed by draining the water. I don't know how much the copyrights for that would have cost, but it would have looked a bit more epic that way. And it would have been cool if the lake would have had lots of Sharkatron 3000 robots swimming in it. GMRE (talk) 19:28, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Parked helicopters Something's wrong concerning the UH-10 Chippewa(s) spawning here. I went there after it was completed and none spawned. I went to a considerable distance and came back, and then they spawned. Another time I headed there with level 5 heat and was looking around for some to escape in. Instead I end up doing gigantic donut holes around the road spanning it waiting for them. After 4 or so, I went to a considerable distance, came back, didn't spawn. Repeated 10 times before I gave up and hijacked the enemy one. Misfortune, glitch, what do ya think? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:27, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :I guess this could count as a glitch. Or maybe it has something to do with vehicle existence limits, tho that shouldn't effect parked vehicles. I rarely visit that place, since in my last JC2 playthrough I've tried to leave everything intact. It is actually possible to complete all JC2 missions with out destroying anything (unless the mission tells you to destroy something specific). Obviously not counting red barrels and enemy vehicles. GMRE (talk) 08:53, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ::You're right about not having to destroy anything in the missions (other than the 4 vent stations in Mountain Rescue and the anti-aircraft guns in Into the Den, though those can't be destroyed normally anyway), but other than my first save file (which corrupted for unknown reasons), I complete every location I visit in any mission (other than Kastelo Singa, which is nearly impossible to complete during Mountain Rescue) (and the five villages you pass by in Casino Bust). ::I don't know if this could be counted as a glitch though. ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:06, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :::About destroying things: There's multiple silos in faction missions and at least 1 statue. A couple of strongholds are really difficult to take with out blowing anything, because some items are in crossfire. GMRE (talk) 18:11, August 21, 2015 (UTC)